The Clinical Cancer Education Program (CCEP) in the School of Dentistry has developed and now evaluated a series of educational activities as presented in the grant application. At the outset of the grant, it is noted that the intent of the proposed work was to provide dental students and practitioners with more training and education in oncology, particularly to produce enough intellectual and psychological insight in the current multidisciplinary aspects of cancer management so that the general practicing or specialized dentist might feel both equipped and motivated to participate in the management team. This work has now been conducted for 2 years at the dental school permitting a didactic lecture program in oral oncology as well as general oncology for the third year dental students, and oncology lecture program for the fourth year dental students as well as the post-graduate specialists in periodontics. In addition, small teams of third year students have visited the Department of Radiation Medicine for actual patient contact and the observation of the clinical practice of multidisciplinary oral cancer management. A faculty of medical, surgical, radiation, and head and neck oncologists as well as specialists in voice rehabilitation, maxillofacial prosthesis, pathology and other allied health professionals have been recruited to this effort. In the coming year, it is now planned to extend the educational program to the dental assistants and hygienists, the practicing dentist by seminars at the district dental society meetings, and to evaluate in more sophisticated fashion the cognitive and attitudinal changes accomplished through the educational interventions.